Los secretos de Konoha
by AnitaUchiha92
Summary: han pasado 4 años desde que Naruto regreso a Konoha. ¿¡MI PADRE ERA YONDAIME HOKAGE! NARUHINA DEISAKU


Los secretos de Konoha

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen y pertenecen a su repectivo creador.

_-Personaje pensando-_

-personaje hablando-

**Este es mi primer fic en esta sección espero les agrade. **

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Secretos…

No son mas que ideas conspirantes…

Los secretos son llamados así porque su naturaleza es permanecer como tales: guardados recelosamente de cualquier curioso.

Revelar un secreto puede traer consecuencias, y, para bien o para mal, siempre afectaran a alguien más…

-_consecuencias…-_pensó el joven rubio atado a cadenas que mantenían cautivos sus brazos en aquella solitaria, húmeda y fría prisión. Se burlo de si mismo.

¡Que cruel destino! El, un akatsuki reconocido por raptar al kazekage Gaara, el quien había sido conocido y temido, quien había pasado a destruir civilizaciones enteras, estaba ahora condenado a morir al siguiente amanecer.

Cortesía de la quinta hokage…

Su mente divagaba en muchas cosas, entre ellas: Sakura. Seguramente ella estaría en estos momentos rogándole a Tsunade que le concediera piedad a el y le perdonara la vida…

¡Que idiotez!

Primero que nada, el era un criminal de rango S y segundo, Tsunade ni siquiera escucharía a Sakura, y, aunque lo hiciera¿Qué seria lo mejor que haría? Las leyes son claras y especifican claramente matar a un akatsuki si lo ves. El único destino esperado para el era morir y , si tenia suerte, seria lo mas rápido e indolora posible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿¡EN QUE PENSABAS, SAKURA!?- Tsunade golpeo con violencia el escritorio delante de ella, por lo cual, su alumna ni siquiera se inmuto. La hokage tenia una mirada de furia sobre la pelirosa frente a ella. La sangre le hervía en las venas, debido a las palabras escuchadas anteriormente ¿¡concederle piedad¿¡A un akatsuki¡Debía ser broma¡¡Tenia que ser broma!!

Sakura no se dignaba ni siquiera a levantar la mirada, la cual estaba bañada en lágrimas. Al fin, después de un incomodo y cruel silencio, Tsunade hablo.

-el prisionero…ese akatsuki…es una clase de novio tuyo…¿verdad?-

La pelirosa no contesto. Solo la miro con una mezcla de angustia y confusión. La rubia estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. -¡¿VERDAD?!-

-¿es necesario responder…?- pregunto sarcásticamente Sakura. Tsunade no encontraba palabras para responder; cerro los ojos con furia.

-¡esto podría costarte la vida, Sakura¡Podría condenarte a muerte ahora mismo por traición a tu aldea¿¡en que pensabas!?-

-¡por favor, sensei!- grito al fin desesperada, estallando en llanto -¡se lo ruego¡¡SE LO RUEGO!!-

Tsunade se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigió a salir de la oficina. Se detuvo cuando tuvo a Sakura de espaldas a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, pregunto algo que después deseo nunca haber sabido…

-es…de el… ¿verdad?-

Saura no consiguió responder a la pregunta…¿Cómo pudo Tsunade saberlo?

La rubia tomo el silencio como un "si" y se dispuso a irse a la cama. Sakura se quedo allí, llorando sus penas.

o-o-o-o

Naruto se encontraba sentado en un gran árbol mirando alrededor, pensando, buscando respuestas inexistentes en su mente, cuando una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos…

-¡Naruto-san!- lo llamo desde abajo un pelirrojo cubierto por una capucha, muy conocido por el.

-¡Sasori-sama!- naruto se dispuso a bajar de aquel enorme árbol para encontrarse con el marionetista. -¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso para un akatsuki andar por aquí, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche.-

-¿Dónde esta Deidara?- pregunto secamente el ojimiel. El rubio ensombreció su mirada al oír ese nombre.

-la vieja Tsunade le tendió una emboscada…- Sasori se sorprendió ante la respuesta. –lo van a ejecutar mañana a las 7:00 am…- naruto miro hacia el suelo, cuando un firme puñetazo lo mando directo al suelo.

-¡¿Qué te pasa, Sasori?!- pregunto desde el suelo

-¿¡que que me pasa?!- pregunto furioso -¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA BUENA IDEA DEJAR IR A DEIDARA SOLO!!- agarro a naruto de la camisa y volvió a golpearlo, ahora en la nariz, por lo cual un hilo de sangre comenzó a manchar la ropa del rubio. -¡¡PERO FUE GRAN IDEA LA TUYA CONFIAR EN TU AMIGA LA HOKAGE!!-

-¡¡yo no hice nada!!- grito Naruto. Sasori lo evento a un lado.

-¡naruto, confiamos en ti ¡Creí que éramos amigos!- Naruto se levanto y se alejo de allí ¿Qué habría planeado Tsunade? En esos momentos Naruto la aborrecía con toda su alma.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**capitulo 1: ¿Quién soy yo?**

El día parecía prometedor, sin ninguna nube que tapara los brillantes rayos del astro rey. En esos momentos, un trio de personas regresaban a la aldea de konoha después de una 

agotadora misión en las afueras de la aldea. Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Naruto había regresado a la aldea y muchos cambios habían pasado por sus vidas.

-¡al fin en casa!- exclamo feliz la pelirrosa, quien ahora era una jounin -¡me muero por tomar un baño!-

-espero que después de esta misión hayan aprendido algo bueno…- murmuro kakashi para sus adentros.

-claro que si, kakashi-sensei- contesto Sakura, quien había escuchado al enmascarado (n/a: quería decir eso xD) –Naruto debe alejarse de la hiedra venenosa-

-humm… que le parece ¿si vamos a comer ramen?-

-por supuesto, kakashi-sensei, me muero de hambre ¿te parece, Naruto-kun?

No hubo respuesta. Desde hacia varios días, Naruto se sumia en sus pensamientos tan profundamente que se perdia en su propio mundo. La voz de su compañera lo regreso a la realidad.

-¡hey, Naruto!-

-ah¿Qué dices, Sakura?- pregunto algo despistado el rubio.

-¿Qué si quieres comer ramen?-

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa¡claro que si!- grito feliz el shinobi del mismo rango que su compañera (n/a: no podía dejarlo de genin -.-U se veria muy pero MUY jodido)

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la hokage, esta observaba la aldea desde la ventana. A pesar de que había habido bastantes ataques, la aldea seguía igual de pacifica o, quizás un poco mas, de lo que era antes. Sin embargo, siempre están aquellos detalles que le preocupaban, detalles que podían convertirse en enormes amenazas. Pero ¿si eran solo detalles…cual es el motivo para que los ANBU tuvieran tantas reuniones con la hokage¿Qué sucedía realmente en Konoha?

Alguien golpeo a la puerta.

-adelante-

-buenos días, Tsunade-sama ¿Cómo esta?- saludo Shizune con su alegría acostumbrada. Tsunade le sonrio.

-muy bien, Shizune- contesto el saludo mientras se daba la media vuelta y se sentaba en su escritorio -¿hay nuevas noticias?-

-no por ahora…- contesto la joven algo pensativa, entonces se le ilumino el rostro -¡ah, si¡kakashi, Naruto y Sakura han regresado con éxito de su misión!-

-excelentes noticias, Shizune!- contesto Tsunade. Shizune realizo la clásica reverancia y se retiro. Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de la hokage despareció.

-_ninguna noticia nueva…entonces nadie lo sabe aun…eso es bueno, no quiero saber que pasaría si alguien se llegara a enterar…-_

En otra parte de la aldea, tres personas comían alegremente un tazón de ramen…o al menos dos de ellas.

A diferencia de otros días, Naruto no había tocado siquiera su tazón de ramen ¡se encontraba intacto! Algo que extraño tanto a Kakashi como al dueño del restaurante, quien acostumbraba ver a Naruto devorar con apetito feroz su ración de comida mas de una vez al día.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?- pregunto al fin el jounin, haciendo que el rubio saliera de su mente. –no has comido nada desde que llegamos ¿acaso ya no te gusta el ramen?-

-no es eso, Kakashi-sensei- respondió el ojiazul –es que… últimamente he estado pensando en quienes son mis verdaderos padres…-

No era la primera vez que Naruto pensaba o preguntaba eso, pero ya no era un niño, ya tenía la edad suficiente para saberlo. Kakashi se sorprendió al oir esto.

-además me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué permitieron que Yondaime sellara en mi al kyubi¿Acaso no era bienvenido en esa familia?-

Kakashi guardo silencio un momento y pensó muy bien las palabras que diría.

-creo que ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad…-

En la cueva de akatsuki, también había otro rubio, quien estaba en el mismo estado que Naruto: despistado, desconectado de la realidad, soñando despierto. Cosas que exasperaban a su compañero de por si algo histérico.

-¡Deidara deja de bobear!- lo regaño el pelirrojo, mientras componía una de sus marionetas. El rubio seguia dándole vueltas al pegamento en la olla, sin siquiera observarlo. -¡presta atención a lo que haces!

Deidara simplemente no estaba allí…

-¡Deidara!-

No había nadie en casa…

-¿cariñito?- lo llamo Sasori en tono de burla, ya que Deidara tenia mas cara de enamorado que de despistado -¡¡OYE BAKA REACCIONA!!-

El rubio reacciono como si lo acabaran de despertar.

-¿me… me hablabas?- pregunto con cara de adormecido.

-olvídalo…ni siquiera me estas oyendo- se quejo Sasori, pero comenzó a burlarse divertido de su amigo – de seguro piensas en alguien y te tramas todo tu circo romántico mientras sientes su delicado perfume…-

En ese momento un "perfume" nada agradable llego a la nariz de Hidan, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-¿¡QUE RAYOS APESTA ASI!?-

-¡¡DEIDARA BAKA VIGILA ESO!!- grito Sasori, histérico a su compañero, advirtiéndole sobre el pegamento que estaba derramándose de la olla.

-¡¡espera, lo sacare!!- grito el rubio, pero apenas toco la olla sus dedos se pusieron al rojo vivo con el calor del metal -¡¡KUSO ME QUEME!!-

-¡¡DOBE, NO ERES YO, NECESITAS GUANTES!!- grito Sasori, quien tomo la olla con sus manos, sin sentir nada del calor de la olla y lo coloco sobre la mesa.

-¡¿Deidara que te pasa?!- pregunto Hidan

-nada nada!!- contesto Deidara. Hidan se dio la vuelta y se marcho de allí. Deidara se limpio las manos en un servilleta, mientras Sasori trataba inútilmente de despegar el pegamento del fondo del recipiente. –lo siento, amigo…pensaba en mis padres otra vez…-

-¿Por qué no vas por allá e investigas un poco sobre ellos?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un trozo de pegamento del fondo –además ¿dejaron que te secuestraran no?-

-pues si, pero…-el ojiazul se sentó con fastidio. No recordaba bien cuantas veces había tenido esa conversación con Sasori.

-¿Quiénes crees que sean tus padres?- pregunto Sasori (n/a: …)

-no…no lo se- mintió Deidara –_si lo supieras… quizás…quizás me matarias…-_

Naruto y Kakashi se encontraban detrás de la academia ninja, en un cuarto lleno de pergaminos y papeles archivados. kakashi cerro la puerta del cuarto y volteo a ver a Naruto.

-jamas menciones este lugar ¿entiendes?-

-si…-

Dicho esto, el peligris oprimió un botón dentro de un libro y un pedazo del techo descendió, formando una escalera. Kakashi subió con cuidado, tratando de no tropezar, seguido de naruto. Al final de las escaleras, había una inmensa sala, iluminada por antorchas y llena de polvo y telarañas.

-¿Qué es este lugar, Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto el rubio algo confundido.

-son los archivos de Konoha- respondió. El sensei camino hasta la parte de atrás de la sala, mientras Naruto observaba cada rincón de ese lugar ¿Quiénes eran sus padres¿Por qué Kakashi lo había llevado a ese lugar?

-Naruto- lo llamo Kakashi. El ojiazul volteo y vio a su sensei parado a un lado de el, con una carpeta de cuero desgastado en la mano. De ella saco una foto. –esta es una de las pocas fotos que tenemos del cuarto hokage…-

Naruto la sostuvo con cuidado y la observo. No pudo evitar notar cierto parecido entre ellos dos. -¿Por qué me muestra estas fotos, Kakashi-sensei?-

-ahora entenderas…- Kakashi saco otra foto de la carpeta –esta es una foto de su esposa…-

El jounin se la entrego a su alumno, quien la tomo algo temeroso. Las cosas se estaban tornando un poco raras…

-su nombre esta detrás…-

Naruto le dio la vuelta a la foto, donde se podía leer, a pesar del polvo y la humedad, el nombre de esa mujer…

_Uzumaki Kushina…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Uju!! Al fin el primer capi!!

Bueno ¿les gusto?

Dejen reviews!! y continuare


End file.
